The New Kid
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Dylan has to show the new kid Leah around. Somthing she dose not wanted to do in the first place. However she ended up not regretting it after all. What happened during the tour of the school? Only one way to find out.


I don't own or work for, or know anyone who owns and or works for ABC and ABC's Speechless in anyway. This story is based off of Season 2: Episode 2: F-I- FIRST S-E- SECOND F- FIRST DAY

* * *

Dylan thought she will be having a normal day at school like always. However she did not realize this time her and the family are not packing and moving to find another school for her older brother J.J. However it did hit her that this time they are staying when Mr. Powers asked her to show the new girl Leah around. She did not know what to say to this request.

"So Dylan since you where the new kid last time I thought you should show Leah around the school."

"Why me, why not Ray he was new too? Wait is it because I'm a girl if so that's sexiest." Dylan said putting her hands on her hips after finishing what she had to say.

"Well God no never would think that. Just that you are one of the popular ones with many friends is all." Mr. Powers trying not to offend the daughter of Mrs. DiMeo who already comes down here for J.J's needs. He don't want to be on her list even if he likes J.J and is all for his independence.

"Oh in that case well ok then." Dylan not knowing really what to say next.

After showing Leah around making it obvious she had really no clue where anything is they stopped by the boys bathroom thinking it was the girls.

"You really trying to get rid of me are you?" Leah seeing disappointed as she wanted a friend after the move as her family was going throw a hard time and her best friend can't really be their for her since now they are three hours away.

"No I'm sorry. We just move around a lot and saw no point in learning where anything was when I came to the school. This is the longest that my family ever stood somewhere and it looks like it's for good." Dylan said looking at Leah.

"Oh that sucks are you guys like a military family or something?"

"Oh no we move around a lot because of my older brother. He has C.P and bound to a wheelchair so finding a school that has his needs are challenging."

"Oh I see, but at least this one seams to be great one since you are still here."

"Yah I guess your right."

"So if you never knew where anything was how do you go to your classes."

"Oh that's easy I just follow some people around that are in my class."

The girls laugh

"So I don't know about you but I need to go to the washroom." Dylan said.

"Same here."

The two soon pushed the door open just looking at each other not paying any attention. They quickly realized they where in the boys washroom and not only that a boy named Austin was jacking off in front of one of the urinals. The girls just watched on as they where just stuck in some kind of trance. Austin had no clue he was being watched. Even though the girls could not see the boy's dick just the thought of it made them wet. Their hands soon went into their pants and panties to rub themselves.

Everyone in the washroom was enjoying the feeling they where getting from their hand. Austin for one was trying to hold back his moans as much as possible but still managed to moan quiet enough that no one could hear, so he thought. This made the girls wanting to moan but knew they couldn't for obvious reasons. Dylan for one was use to hiding her moans late at night in bed as her brothers slept in the same room. However it was Leah that was having a hard time holding her moans in. Leah could no longer hold it as she moaned just loud enough that it caught Austin's attention.

The girls stopped playing with themselves as Austin turned around just enough to reveal some of his dick. This made the girls wet. For Leah this was the first time seeing one at all, but not for Dylan. She had seen a dick to many to count from her brothers when they where younger or just by accident. Like have to help J.J use the bathroom at home when no one was a round at times, or pranking Ray when he is taking a shower.

Austin soon smiled seeing where the girls had their hands and decided to show the rest of him. The girls eyes widen seeing how big he was. It was Dylan that made the first move as she made a B line for the boys dick and grabbed it. Leah quickly locked the door and walked where the two of them where.

"You like me grabbing your dick."

"Yah but I think it wants some action."

"Like this." Dylan said as she slowly jacked him off.

Austin moaned as Leah watched on. Her hand was soon back rubbing her pussy. Dylan's hand was soon going faster on to Austin's dick causing more moaning from him. Dylan may have been the first to grab hold of the boy's dick but it was Leah that took off her pants and panties first reveling her pussy.

"Now this is what I'm talking about ladies."

Dylan turned around seeing Leah's pussy. This was however the first time Dylan saw a pussy other then her own.

"Come here girl let me play with your pussy." Austin smiled.

Leah soon was right next to him and he started to rub her pussy. Leah moaned having someone else touch her pussy. It was not good as her own hand but still good enough. Dylan continued to jack off Austin as she watched him rub the new girls pussy.

"Your doing it wrong you know." Dylan said as she pushed his and away and stared to play with Leah's pussy.

Dylan was right in Leah's mind. This was better then Austin, even her own hand was not this good. Dylan worked both of them like a pro. The two where moaning little louder and Dylan had no choice to shut them up by looking at them.

"Just make out already before you two moan any louder."

Austin and Leah quickly made out as Dylan pleasures them. Before Leah knew it she had three fingers deep inside her pussy. Dylan was getting tired of jacking off Austin so she dropped to her knees with her fingers still inside of Leah and started to suck away on his member. As Dylan sucked away she added a forth finger into Leah. After awhile Dylan was deep throating Austin's dick and fisting Leah. This was the first time anyone took the full length of Austin's dick and this was the first time Leah had more then three fingers in her pussy.

This became to much for both of them as Leah squirted all over Dylan's hand and having a mouth full of cum. However this was not her first time tasting cum but it was the first time having another girls cum on her that was not her own. Dylan just swallowed the load like it was no big deal and removed her hand from Leah's pussy and tasted it a bit.

"Not bad, now it's my turn. You boy take your pants off and get in the stall. Leah take your shirt and panties off." Dylan said as she removed her pants and panties.

Dylan soon walked into the stall and used Leah's pussy juice as lube. She soon turned around and was aiming Austin's dick.

"So I'm going to fuck your, nice."

"Only my ass, I'm saving my pussy until I have a boyfriend." She said as she slid his dick into her ass with ease. Now Leah lick my pussy, and you fuck me as hard as you can."

Everyone did what was told. Dylan's ass was tight on Austin's dick. This was the best feeling ever for him. As for Dylan she had bigger things up her ass and pussy, but that was her secret. This was the first time Leah was licking a pussy and had no clue if she was doing it right as Dylan has not moaned yet. However her head was soon pushed more into Dylan's pussy as she road Austin's dick.

After a few more thrusts it became to much for him and shot his load deep inside of Dylan's add. This caused Dylan to squirt all over Leah's face. Making it three squirted three long squirts. Not as much as her record at seven but still good enough for her. Dylan can even squirt twenty times a day without stopping if she has enough time, which is rare. After that day Dylan and Leah never saw Austin again, but Dylan taught Leah everything she knows about sex. She even taught her how to squirt just like her.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
